Temporary Insanity
by Miih Sonnenschein Stringini
Summary: O que acontece quando Hermione tem uma pequena insanidade temporária? A song tá melhor que a descrição, prometo :D


Temporary Insanity

Eu estava estranha desde aquele dia. O que será que deu nele? O que será que deu em mim?

Bom, acho que devo explicar o que aconteceu. Foi mais ou menos assim...

- Você é um idiota Malfoy.

- Mas você me ama!

- Há.. sonha! Nem nos meus piores pesadelos eu amaria você Malfoy!

E então algo estranho aconteceu. Ao invés do Malfoy me xingar, ou continuar com a teoria dele que eu o amo, ele me beijou! O Malfoy me beijou. E pior, eu correspondi!

**What just happened, did you kiss me?**

_O que acabou de acontecer, você me beijou?_

**Cause that's a place we've never been until now**

_Pois esse é um lugar que nunca estivemos até agora_

**And I don't know how it's gonna be after this**

_E eu não sei como vai ser depois disso_

**Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all?**

_Nós fingiremos que esses sentimentos não existem?_

**or do we fall?**

_Ou cairemos?_

Nós estávamos em um corredor vazio...aos beijos. Se me dissessem que eu estaria em um corredor vazio aos beijos com Draco Malfoy, eu iria rir tanto...

Mas a verdade era essa, eu e Malfoy estávamos fazendo a ronda e discutindo quando ele me beijou.

De repente eu voltei a mim e o empurrei. O desgraçado estava com aquele sorriso arrassa quarteirão que eu O-D-E-I-O(pra falar a verdade eu até gosto... maaaas, isso não vem ao caso, não estamos aqui pra descutir se eu gosto ou não do sorriso daquele infeliz). O que importa é que maldito tava com aquele sorriso. O que me deixou mais sem graça ainda.

- Adimite que ama.

- Não, porque eu não te amo.

- Por Merlin Granger, você acha que me engana?

- Não preciso mentir.

- Então assuma logo...

- Eu não te amo.

- Ah é?

- É.

O desgraçado foi chegando mais perto...

**My confusion shows whenever you get so close**

_Minha confusão aparece sempre que você chega tão perto  
_

**I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say**

_Eu tropeço, eu gaguejo, esqueço o que dizer_

**I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way**

_Estou nervosa, me pergunto porque estou me comportando dessa forma_

..e não é que ele me beijou? DE NOVO! E eu correspondi. DE NOVO!

Merlin o que aconteceu comigo? Parecia que meu cérebro havia sido desligado do meu corpo, porque eu não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser naquele loiro desgraçado. Aquele perfume (que por sinal é MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO) que ele usa, deve conter substâncias tóxicas. Só assim pra explicar o que eu senti naquele beijo. Eu fiz uma visita a Merlin e voltei. Acho que estou ficando doida... Merlin, porque ele tinha que beijar tão bem?

**it's temporary insanity**

_É insanidade temporária_

**What's going on with you and me?**

_O que está acontecendo comigo e você?_

**Is it real or is it fantasy?**

_Isso é real ou fantasia?_

**Forever or just temporary insanity?**

_Para sempre ou apenas insanidade temporária?_

- Agora você deve dizer que tudo isso foi um grande erro. Estou certo?

- Talvez.

- Mas quer saber?! Não foi não! Só assim pra você me enxergar...

- O-o que disse?

- Nada... vamos continuar a ronda.

"Só assim pra você me enxergar...". O que ele quis dizer com isso? O Malfoy tá estranho... e eu tenho medo disso. Ele me confunde. Realmente estou ficando louca...

**you made a move to change your mind**

_Você deu um passo para mudar sua mente_

**Too much to lose, you've crossed the line**

_Muito a perder, você cruzou a linha_

**between friends and something more**

_Entre amigos e algo mais_

**was it all a big mistake?**

_Isso tudo foi um grande erro?_

**band if it was it's much too late to undo**

_E se foi é muito tarde para desfazer_

**And I don't really want to**

_E eu realmente não quero_

- Malfoy...?!

- O que?

- O que você quis dizer com "Só assim pra você me enxergar..." ?

- Esquece Granger.

- Mas...

- Olha, não tem mais ninguém fora da cama essa hora, e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de perder meu tempo numa conversa que não vai me levar a nada. Estou indo.

- Tá. – falei com a voz baixa, acho que ele nem ouviu.

Agora cá estou eu, tentar descobrir porque o Malfoy disse aquilo. E querendo outro beijo. Ora, não é pecado desejar outro beijo. Não sei o que estou sentindo em relação ao Malfoy, mas ódio não é mais...

**I'd let you go but I still don't know**

_Eu deixei você ir, mas eu ainda não sei  
_

**how I feel about you, what this really means**

_Como eu me sinto em relação a você, o que isso realmente significa_

**it's crazy to want you**

_É loucura querer você  
_

**Is it meant to be?**

_Deveria ser assim?_

Se é loucura ou não querer o Malfoy, eu não sei. E por me sentir assim por causa dele, eu o odeio. Não tenho certeza se quero amá-lo ou odiá-lo. Minha única certeza é que me chamo Hermione Jane Granger. O resto, é um mistério...

Depois que o Malfoy foi embora, vim até o dormitório e fiquei pensando. Tentei dormir, até carneirinhos eu contei. Mas dormir foi a única coisa que não consegui fazer. Então decidi fazer uma coisa. Não, eu devo estar louca para tentar fazer isso! Mas não tenho outra opção.

**it's temporary insanity**

_É insanidade temporária_

**What's going on with you and me?**

_O que está acontecendo comigo e você?  
_

**Is it real or is it fantasy?**

_Isso é real ou fantasia?  
_

**Forever or just temporary insanity?**

_Para sempre ou apenas insanidade temporária?  
_

Decidi que no dia seguinte falaria com Malfoy. Mesmo assim só consegui dormir duas da manhã. Acordei as seis. E depois do café, fui procurá-lo.

- Como assim esquece Malfoy?

- Esquecendo?!

- Tem que haver uma explicação! Você não pode ter dito aquilo só porque acha aquelas palavras bonitinhas.

- Talvez eu ache aquelas palavras bonitinhas...

- Malfoy, eu sei que você quis dizer algo com aquilo, e eu quero saber o que você quis dizer!

- Ih... Granger...

- E tem outra...

- Ai Merlin!

- ...porque você me beijou?

- Quer saber Granger?

- Quero!

- É isso que você faz comigo...

- E o que eu faço com você?

- Me despreza enquanto eu só quero um pouco de atenção.

- Anh?!

- Eu...eu acho que...acho que gosto de você.

**What you do to me**

_O que você faz comigo  
_

**What comes over me**

_O que toma conta de mim  
_

**If this is crazy, there's nothing I'd rather be**

_Se isso é loucura, não há nada que eu prefira ser  
_

- ... e, de certa forma, eu gosto de gostar de você.

- ...

- Diz alguma coisa!

- Eu estou chocada...confusa...e chocada...mas principalmente...chocada!

- Olha, esquece o que eu te disse tá?

- Não!

- Porque não?

- Eu acho que...eu também gosto de ti...

**it's temporary insanity**

_É insanidade temporária_

**What's going on with you and me?**

_O que está acontecendo comigo e você?  
_

**Is it real or is it fantasy?**

_Isso é real ou fantasia?_

**Forever or just temporary?**

_Para sempre ou apenas temporário?_

**it's temporary insanity**

_É insanidade temporária_

**What's going on with you and me?**

_O que está acontecendo comigo e você?_

**Is it real or is it fantasy**

_Isso é real ou fantasia?_

**Forever or just temporary?**

_Para sempre ou apenas temporário?_

- Quero dizer, podemos tentar não?

E então nos beijamos... e eu tive que admitir que estava apaixonada.

- Eu posso estar perdendo a razão mas, é isso que eu quero fazer.

- Quem diria hein? Srta. Granger perdendo a razão.

- Mesmo se for insanidade temporária, que seja eterno enquanto dure.

- Ah, mas não é insanidade temporária mesmo!

E nos beijamos mais uma vez...

**Fim?!**

**N/A:** Oii gente :D Essa é a primeira song de um projeto que eu ainda não sei quantas songs vai ter no fim. Escrevo há três anos, mas como é a minha primeira aqui, peguem leve oks? Ainda vai rolar muita coisa. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Baci,

**Miih.**


End file.
